The invention relates to a device for comminuting or grinding material to be ground, in particular hard, brittle or embrittled particles or substances, comprising a container for receiving the material to be ground and comprising a tool which rotates in this container during the comminuting or grinding and also comprising a drive for this tool.
Devices of this type, for example mills, are known especially in the area of performing analyses and serve the purpose of comminuting specific materials to be ground for the analyzing process. In the case of the known devices of this type or mills, the receiving container is connected to a housing for the drive in such a way that, after a comminuting or grinding operation, the container and the tool located therein have to be carefully cleaned in order to be available for further grinding or comminuting operations. Especially in the case of contaminated or toxic substances, this may be very laborious and under some circumstances not completely successful, because sometimes parts of such substances get into seals for separating the content of the container from the drive, located in particular in the region of the tool, or because it is only with difficulty that such regions can be accessed for the cleaning itself. A correspondingly great loss of time occurs between two comminuting or grinding operations to be carried out successively, in particular because of this cleaning.